


Experimentation

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod and Curufin do it for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

“It’s only for research, you understand,” Findaráto said. Then he sat back and breathed in deeply. Despite their shared exertions, he still managed to look enchantingly beautiful --lovingly tousled and enticingly flushed.

_Blondes_ , Curufinwë thought, and this thought had the weight of a revelation. _No wonder Haru wanted_ \-- His hands twitched and he wished to _touch_ , but instead he pressed his hands flat against the rumpled sheets of his bed. He began to feel irritated again. There was something in Findaráto's matter-of-factness, in the entirely guileless way he looked back at Curufinwë that made it impossible to ... Well! Curufinwë would have a difficult time going back to his old impression of the eldest son of Arafinwë of being simple and good. 

But he collected himself admirably well (he thought) and said, “Of course I understand. Perhaps you've forgotten that I am all-but betrothed myself.” 

“No, I haven't -- to a very nice girl, I hear,” Findaráto said slowly. It was clear he didn’t remember the first thing about her.

Curufinwë was having trouble with the details himself.

Findaráto gave him a smile that would have, on anyone else, seemed mocking. But on Findaráto was merely benign. Kindly. Sweet. Sickeningly so.

Now Curufinwë found himself unaccountably angry. He smiled as he gritted his teeth (internally), and Findaráto took notes on their initial trial. It was true that that evening when he had run into Findaráto during the state-dinner, he had been vastly amused by Findaráto's experiment -- to investigate certain amorous activities that were not at all sanctioned by the Valar. He had even, nobly, refused to point out (with a certain degree of nastiness) that other cousins (and brothers, he amended, with a shot of guilt) would be able to tell Findaráto all that he needed to know. 

But, no. Curufinwë had been led astray by Findaráto's beauty and by Findaráto's charm... And his own curiosity, as a matter of fact. He was certain now that Findaráto had chosen him not because here was a cousin he was indifferent to -- and thus could achieve coitus with minimum exchange of emotions but because Findaráto wished to -- 

Humiliate him. Dominate him, perhaps. Unnerve him, certainly. 

But Curufinwë, of course, could not let this happen. 

Findaráto looked up from his notes and smiled. "Shall we go on?" 

*

Later, a little astonished, Curufinwë said, “You really are quite perverted! I had no idea.”

“Well, I had some idea about _you_ ,” Findaráto said, yawning. 

*

And as they were dressing, Curufinwë asked, "Did you prove your hypothesis to your satisfaction?" 

"I'm afraid I have more questions now than answers," Findaráto admitted with a touch of regret. 

Curufinwë considered this and said, "Perhaps we can do this again."


End file.
